Anger Managment Therapy
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: The members of Akatsuki are always breaking things,fighting,quarreling, causing problems and causing Leader a major headace. So Leader decided to put them up for Anger management therapy. Let's find out how that's going to work out!


**This is the first chapter and Prologue. Please enjoy yourself. And by the way , this is a parody so I'm insulting anyone or anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>The members of Akatsuki were always breaking things and yelling and causing problems. So Leader decided to put them up for Anger management classes. Let's find out how that's going to work out!<em>

* * *

><p>'I want to congratulate you all for taking the effort to come to anger management class.' The therapist said while walking to her chair.<p>

'We didn't make any fucking effort, we were forced by that fucking ginger piece of crap!'Hidan replied angrily. He was sitting in-between Deidara and Kakuzu and had his arms crossed like a spoiled five years old that didn't get his 'Candy'.

'Yeah! This is bullshit, un ' The blonde next to him agreed.

'Shut your suck-hole , fucking clay-digger!' Hidan growled angry. Yeah , Hidan was a proud and ill-natured man who didn't appreciate it when interrupted while starting a rant about something.

'I might look more feminine then you on the outside , but I still have a bigger penis then you!' Deidara shot back smiling in the most vicious way he could.

'Deidara-sempai finally admitted he looks feminine' Tobi said laughing loudly while clapping like some kind of mentally-challenged person. Deidara ignored him –Like always- .

' Shut the fuck up ! My penis is way bigger than yours, no way in hell a fag like you could have a bigger cock then me! I mean like , you're so gay that your asshole is no longer a hole but a smile!'

' oh ha-ha funny! I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass.'

'You –'

'Will you two just stop verbally copulating so we can move on ?' Kakuzu interrupted them irked. He could have been counting his money instead of wasting his precious time on some crappy anger management therapy that's never going to work anyways.

'But he called m-'

'I don't give a fuck! Shut up , or I'll kill you!' Kakuzu replied to the feminine looking blonde. Everyone turned their attention back to the therapist. She looked jaded and was rubbing her temples.

'Okay , moving on. Together, we're gonna learn what makes us angry, okay? And how to better deal with it so we don't get ourselves into trouble anymore.' Every word that had come out of her mouth had sounded happy and agitated.

'Does she even know who we are?' Kisame whispered silently. Itachi didn't reply , he was just staring at the wall . As emotionless and cool as always. The therapist sighed and gave Kisame something that looked like a glare.

'So why don't you all introduce yourselves?' She said smiling while crossing her legs.

'Don't you already know who we are?' Sasori asked her.

'Yeah but it-'

'Then why the fuck do I have to go to the fucking trouble of fucking telling you my name is Hidan?'

'And the living proof that man can live without brains spoke again!' Konan muttered jinxed. Everyone chuckled loudly , only causing Hidan to grow more and more angry. And much to the Jashinist annoyance his greedy partner was the one chuckling loudest.

'Oh yeah? Well considerate whether this is something a person without brain would say!'

'Kakuzu is so old ,that on his first game show ever, the prize was fire !' And while finishing the line he stood up, made some kind of spastic movement and screamed 'BURN'. The other just sighed , including the therapist.

'Brainless.' Itachi and Kisame muttered.

'Totally.' All the other agreed. Which was extremely rare , they almost never agreed on anything. Especially not on the Orochimaru VS Voldermort theory.

' You know what! I'm going to see all of you in duo's, maybe that will be more helpful!' She rubbed her temples and looked at Hidan and Kakuzu.

'You two will be first. Tomorrow , same time , same place!' And with that the therapist paced away as fast as her little legs could take her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is really short , I know! But it's the prologue of what's coming! I hope you all liked it , even though it wasn't much and it wasn't that funny!<strong>

**Please review (:**


End file.
